


Inappropriate Images

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-05
Updated: 2003-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's the boots. Femslash. To Julian. Just call me Darth.





	Inappropriate Images

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

TITLE: Inappropriate Images  
AUTHOR: Perpetual Motion  
WEBPAGE: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna  
FANDOM: West Wing  
PAIRING: Donna/Zoey  
CATEGORY: PWP  
RATING: NC-17  
ARCHIVE: It's all yours.  
SUMMARY: It's the boots.  
Disclaimer: They're not even close to being mine, and never will be, so don't sue. I'm broke and own no interesting possessions.  
Author's Notes: To Julian. Just call me Darth. 

**Inappropriate Images by Perpetual Motion**

She's noticed her before, in the capacity of a college student, an aquantince, and most obviously as the President's daughter. But before today, she never noticed her as a woman. She's not quite sure why today is the day she's noticing, but she's betting it's the boots.

They're leather, they end right below the knee, and they have a thin, three-inch heel that gives Zoey an extra bit of authority, if only because she can walk in them without falling. She's wearing them with a little red dress that shows just enough cleavage and leg to be *very* inticing.

Josh is freaking in a big brother way. The dress shows to much. The boots make her look cheap. Zoey smacks him and protests. She's 21. She can dress herself.

"Yeah, like a hooker." Josh is smart enough to be out of hitting range.

Zoey pleads her case to Donna. "Tell the psycho this is a completely appropriate outfit to go clubbing in."

"I think you look great." Donna manages to keep her voice from sounding remotely suggestive as very inappropriate images run through her head.

Zoey, pressed against the wall, her boots on, her dress bunched up to her waist, one of the tiny straps sliding down her arm, eyes closed and moaning as Donna runs her thumbs over Zoey's labia and presses her tongue against Zoey's clit.

Zoey, with the top of her dress pushed down until her breasts are exposed, nipples tight and areolas puckered as Donna plays with them and kisses Zoey hungrily, sliding one hand down to rub against Zoey's sex through the fabric of her dress.

Zoey, in a tiny thong and her boots, rubbing roughly against Donna as they kiss, and Zoey stroking Donna's breasts and the top of her pubic hair.

Zoey, in just the boots. Going down on Donna as Donna grabs the sheets and tries to breathe. Zoey's tongue inside her, the tip slightly pointed as it touches the top of her channel. Zoey's thumb moving to press on Donna's clit as she pulls her tongue out to lap in short strokes at the outside of Donna's vagina.

"Can't believe she's going out in *that*."

Donna blinks, and she's back at her desk, Josh's voice very near and the pictures are fading as she tries to come up with a response. "I've worn less."

The look Josh gives her doesn't even come close to making her body prickle like she needs it to for the last images of Zoey and boots to be pushed from her mind.


End file.
